


Katolis High - Calren Edition

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [17]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, calren - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Soren, the star quarterback is greated with tons of praise after a match.





	Katolis High - Calren Edition

“Hey Soren. Nice work.”

 

“Hey Soren, you killed at the games.”

 

“There comes out star quarterback.”

 

“Soren, the pride of Katolis High.”

 

Soren smiled as he walked through the full corridors of the school, enjoying all the praise he got from his fellow students. He was wearing his football gear, since he was on the way to practice. The students always noticed him when he wore that, especially since they had won a game just two days prior. It had been tough, but now they would compete in the finals.

 

So, walking through the school made him feel important, he and his team and lifted all of their spirits, and what could be better than that?

 

“Soren!”

 

He turned around as he heard Callum call his name. Even when countless of people were talking at the same time, he always found Callum the moment he heard him. The short boy emerged from the crowd, nerdy glasses over his face, also wearing Soren’s varsity jacket, which was several sizes too big for him, but the unwritten rule was that the dates of the football team wore their jackets after important events. And, Soren never got tired of seeing Callum in it, he was so cute, wearing his jacket.

 

“Hey babe. What’s up? I’m on my way to practice so I can’t talk for long.”

 

“I just wanted to see you for a bit. And our teacher is absent, with no substitute. Can I watch you practice?”

 

“Sure, here, hold my hand.”


End file.
